


Along Came a Mounty

by happy29



Series: Undercover Ray [3]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks into his undercover assignment and the Mounty finally returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Mounty

Greatness. The Mounty’s _finally_ here. Up until this moment, life as Vecchio has been rather dull. Haven’t really figured out why the guy needs someone to pretend to be him anyway. Whatever the reason, I seem to be stuck here. And I don’t even look anything like him. Hope he actually _looks_ like who he’s supposed to be covering. For the last three weeks, I’ve pretty much blended into the surroundings. People probably don’t even realize I’m here. I just hear the occasional, _“Things are kinda quiet without the Mounty around._ ” Whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean. Vecchio’s life sure is _boring_.

Suddenly, there’s Fraser, pushing through the doors of the bullpen. Time to put my game face on. He walks into the bullpen dressed in his bright red serge, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. _What?_ The guy couldn’t even stop home first to drop off his gear? In my three and a half weeks as Vecchio, I realized I never once stopped by let alone _drove_ past Fraser’s apartment. Didn’t even bother to look up his address. Doesn’t matter, right? Guy wasn’t even home. At least I don’t _think_ he was. Never reported for duty, so I just _assumed_ he was still in Canada. Although if I were home, I wouldn’t go into work either if I was supposed to be on vacation. And it’s not like I’m going to be _hanging out_ with him. We’re just gonna work together and create the illusion that Vecchio is still around.

He looks confused as hell when he spots me at Vecchio’s desk. I walk quickly up to him and embrace him in a strong ‘ _welcome home_ ’ hug. I can feel him seize up within my arms as if trying to make my embrace less constricting. Maybe less awkward. Okay, so maybe the hug wasn’t such a great way to introduce myself. Surely, Welsh had filled him in on what was happening here. ‘ _Get with the program, Mounty_ ’, I secretly scream to him as confusion fills his face and I release him. Suddenly all eyes seem to be on us. Oh, so _now_ I’m interesting? That’s all it takes? Add a Mounty to the equation and suddenly everyone wants to know what Vecchio’s up to?

I’ll tell you what up I’m up to. I’m suddenly up to my neck in weirdness and crazy shit. Who the fuck is this guy? He shows up and all of a sudden someone decides to burn down _my_ house? I mean _Vecchio’s_ house. The Mounty’s crazy. Plain and simple. Rushing into a burning house is not something normal people do. I mean there is smoke billowing from every opening. I guess the rumors are true. Vecchio’s partner is from another planet. That’s what I keep hearing. Although, after many geography classes over the years, I’m pretty sure Canada is _still_ connected to the United States. Maybe he _is_ Superman in disguise. He is wearing red _after all_. I should probably help him, but I’m stuck to the seat of this car, mesmerized by his confidence, his lack of personal welfare. In the end, he ends up saving Frannie and the brother-in-law and the fish, which the mutt ends up eating.

It’s obvious after half the day is over, no one filled him in on Vecchio’s disappearance. It would certainly explain why he’s been taking molds of my teeth and my fingerprints on the sly. I’m trying to explain the situation to him, I’m pouring over all the gritty details and Fraser, all red, white and _Canadian,_ is dangling from the hood of this puke green Riv I’m forced to drive. ‘ _Seriously, you didn’t hear a word I just said?’_ We’re officially back to square one.

I wasn’t planning on stepping in front of him when the crazy lady came shot at him. But instincts told me I shouldn’t let anything happen to the Mounty. Guess I don’t care too much about personal welfare either. We may just end up needing each other after all.

God it’s been a long day. The Mounty is going to take some getting used to.

Fraser walks out of Welsh’s office looking a little confused and very lost. Another sad realization strikes me hard. Why didn’t anyone tell me that Fraser’s apartment had burnt down? I may not have known where he lived, but surely after living here and working here for a couple of years, somebody besides Vecchio had to have known. Maybe Vecchio was his only friend as well. Think it’s about time to change that. Everybody needs a couple of friends. And Ray Kowalski could use a good friend like Benton Fraser.

He asks me to have dinner with him. I think he broke the ice better with that simple sentence than I did with my enormous hug. I think Frannie was right after all. I could love this guy.

I’ve been wondering over the last three weeks why everyone needs someone to cover them _but_ me. I think I found my answer. Someone that lets them self become lost, doesn’t want to be found. Have you ever been so lost that you think you have to run away in order to find yourself? I’m betting both Fraser and I find ourselves.

It’s Tuesday evening and Fraser shows up at my apartment. Tonight is dinner night with the Vecchio’s. His long standing tradition ever since he became Ray Vecchio’s friend. Now it’s our tradition until the day Vecchio reclaims his life.

I may be a different Vecchio, but I’ll be the best Vecchio I know how to be. I have a family to protect, a friendship to uphold, a new man to become.

 


End file.
